Tequila
by descended
Summary: Edward's moans are more intoxicating than tequila has ever been.
1. T

~o~

 **Shot #1**

Jasper licks the salt off his hand with a grimace and takes the first shot. It's harsh going down and burns everything in its wake. He's never been a huge fan of tequila.

Edward hands him the lime wedge with a smile, and, as usual, he's about five shots ahead. Jasper glares at him before biting down, and wonders where Emmett and Carlisle disappeared to. It seems he's arrived late to the party. Again.

~o~


	2. E

~o~

 **Shot #2**

The second shot is a little easier, and Edward is looking at him with a heat in his eyes that Jasper's trying to ignore. He takes a seat on the couch, preparing for the buzz that's about ten minutes away.

Edward's head is leaning back, and he's got that mischievous grin on his face that makes Jasper love and hate him all at the same time.

Edward hands him another shot and pours one for himself.

~o~


	3. Q

~o~

 **Shot #3**

Somehow, Edward's spilled tequila all over himself, and Jasper swallows his shot hastily as Edward strips off his damp shirt with a maniacal laugh.

Jasper looks away as Edward takes the salt off the table and pours it liberally over his chest and abdomen. "Look," he says with a drunken, lusty light in his eyes. "Salt lick!"

The tequila starts to kick in, and suddenly the party is looking up.

~o~


	4. U

~o~

 **Shot #4**

Edward trails his index finger through the salt on his chest and holds it out like an offering. Jasper can't think of one good reason not to take it.

Under the grit of the salt Jasper imagines he can feel the delicate ridges of flesh on Edward's finger, and he traces each whorl with his tongue as if he can commit Edward to memory.

There's barely a trace of salt left when he finally swallows the shot. It burns away the warm, sweet flavor of Edward's skin.

~o~


	5. I

~o~

 **Shot #5**

Tequila makes him fuzzy and daring, and no one's around to see when he bends and licks salt from Edward's stomach. He's not sure it would matter if they were, but he's vaguely aware that it's better this way.

Edward moans softly as Jasper's tongue traces the line of his pants, picking up errant flecks of salt, and Jasper is abruptly hot all over. He can feel the flush in his face and the heat low in his belly that is sliding inevitably toward his cock.

The shot is almost an afterthought. Edward's moans are more intoxicating than tequila has ever been.

~o~


	6. L

~o~

 **Shot #6**

He's never done this before — never wanted to. He doesn't really want to now, but he'll do anything if Edward will just keep moaning like that.

He's surprised to find that Edward doesn't taste like much of anything. A few experimental licks make Edward shudder and grip the couch arm, and Jasper decides it's an acceptable return on the dubious position of being on his knees in front of his best friend.

When Jasper finally slides his lips over Edward's cock it's totally worth it, because Edward arches up and makes the hottest sounds Jasper's ever heard, and he finds that he's painfully hard.

He moves slowly at first, getting used to the feel of Edward on his tongue, in his mouth, the texture of him as he slides slowly up and down and finds a rhythm.

It's sloppy and awkward, but he must be doing something right because Edward's hand is in his hair and those soft, stuttering moans are still coming — faster and sharper as Jasper speeds up. Edward's fingers tighten and Jasper feels it a moment too late. He gags on the thick saltiness of Edward's cum before he falls back and Edward's hand slips away.

He's coughing, suddenly, and Edward's laughing at him and yanking him up to sit on the couch again. Before Jasper can say anything, Edward pushes his chin back and pours a shot into his mouth. It dribbles over his lips the way Edward's cum did just seconds before, and Jasper has to swallow or drown. The taste of tequila burns away the strange taste of Edward and makes it easier to ignore the vague heat of humiliation.

~o~


	7. A

~o~

 **Shot #7**

When Edward grabs his shirt, Jasper's too drunk to do anything but fall forward. He's only too happy to open his mouth when Edward's lips find his.

Edward tastes good — familiar, even though they've never done this before. It's infinitely more personal than their short history of drunken hand-jobs, and Jasper feels like he's becoming unraveled. He leans forward, searching with his tongue, his hands, trying to get as much as he can before Edward laughs this off, too.

Edward throws him back after a moment and Jasper falls painfully against the arm of the couch. But the pain is forgotten as Edward pulls at Jasper's pants, worming a hand inside.

Jasper closes his eyes as Edward grabs his cock. It's rougher than usual, and Jasper's cries are only half pleasure as Edward brings him sharply to the edge. Too soon he's gasping wordlessly and gripping at the cushions.

They're still for a few moments, both of them breathing a little too hard, and Jasper winces when Edward removes his hand.

Everything is quiet as Edward pours them each another shot.

~o~

A/N: That's all folks. Thanks for reading!


End file.
